The Tides of Love
by UltimateKuranQueen
Summary: The story of Noland the liar has been passed down from generation to generation...but they forgot about the happy ending on Calgara's side. And it starts with a storm and a bell. Join Yuki as she goes through her story on Shandora. Discontinued until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Storm

The ship rocked and rolled so violently the crew, for the most part, were utterly terrified.

"Captain!" the second mate yelled "Please the…" the ship rocked more violently, almost smashing into tiny bits. "The ship… it can't take much more of this."

Noland looked at the horrified man with raised eyebrows, "have you talked to Ryu. I mean your first mate is one of the best navigators this kingdom has ever known."

"T'at's da Prob'em no one can fin' Ryu. Like the sea done swallow up…and 'e's sleepin here ain't 'he" another man asked in a very sea-dog-ish attitude.

"yes she is." Noland smiled. "My niece is one of a kind now you might want to wake her up quickly if it is as bad as you say it is."

"Right." The first man said pausing for a second. "W-won't she be crossed? Will she not be angry?"

"here I will wake her up" Noland laughed rising from his desk "you see what you two can do right now." The two ran out of the room eager not to be caught in the cross fire between the two super powers. Noland laughed he didn't see why his men feared his first mate and niece, but he really didn't care to ask. "Ryu…" he shook her shoulder "Yuki its time to get up."

"Why?"

"I need an amazing navigator to save the lives of my entire crew." Noland said in an exasperated sweet voice.

The covers were thrown back reveling a girl with long blue hair that was tasseled by sleep. Her amethyst eyes sparkled with awareness though they were held as if sleep would catch them at any moment. She wore a night gown that came to her mid-thigh and only had thin straps for sleeves.

"then what are we waiting for Uncle an invitation to our funerals? Lets go…" she began to stand before stopping. " do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything? Wha…" but Noland stopped hearing a sound. "A bell?"

"it is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard…it sounds as if… as if it is calling for me…"

"take us in that direction?" Noland ordered in the form of a question to which Yuki nodded.

"Yes I've got it." She darted outside, beginning to command her troops so well even strong-willed men bowed to her. However, not every one agreed with this. She was a woman, and it was the norm for a woman her age to be married and have a kid to two.

Contrary to society, she was still a maiden, with no husband and children, she was free to live her life like she wanted… unhindered. She laughed when angry men told her, she should settle down before she became a maiden till death. She would always say till she meet a man as strong as her uncle she would never settle…and then she woud marry that man?

Noland laughed at that thought never knowing how soon that time would come…when he would not be the only man in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Illness and Sacrifice

Chapter 2: Illness and Sacrifice

"Have you lost it old man?!" A yell echoed through the village. "The shaman died of this curse and you hesitate in the sacrifice."

Calgara pushed the chief's curtain aside seeing a young warrior yelling at the chief. "Very well tomorrow at sunrise we should sacrifice out best woman."

The council looked at Calgara, and instantly he knew they all had just the woman in mind. Mousse. His little sister. His everything.

"No!" Calgara growled. "Not mousse."

"Calgara, please. Her lineage is the best there is, she has you as a brother." The chief pled. "It is your sister live that will save our entire village."

'What am I to do? My loyalty to my sister of my village? My sister's life of my entire village. 1 life or 1 thousands.' Calgara knew what was expected of him what and he knew what he was going to do.

"Let me tell them." Calgara relented.

"Very well, Calgara do as you wish, we will honor the sacrifices of youand your family."

Calgara nodded, leaving the tent as they got prepared for his little sister's...calgara shook the thought away.

He entered his house seeing his mother and sister smiling and sewing by the firelight. He sighed. "Mother, Mousse." They both looked to him and upon seeing his distraught face their smiles slipped.

"Brother!" Mousse jumped up. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her closely before pulling her into his chest. "You...you are going to become our sacrifice...to Koshii... your life for the lives of our people."

"NO!" Mother yelled pushing her son, the great warrior Calgara, in her grief "No! Not Mousse! Why would you let them take..."

But mousse grabbed her mother pulling her away from her brother and pulling her to a chair before looking out the window for a moment.

"why do you cry mother it really is an honor to be chosen." Mousse tried to comfort her mother but it all sounded like empty words.

However Calgara couldn't stand it, to be there listening to his precious little sister protect the right of her... sacrifice. So he turned away, retreated to the forest to clear his mind and his heart. This, too, did not work for in the forest he found Seto, a motivated and daring young boy. The boy who begged him to tell tale of his conquests over the Outsiders. Seto, the boy who proclaimed far and wide that one day he himself would be like Calgara, a great warrior who everyone respected.

Yet here he was beating his arm with a rock. The green splotch on his arm was not affected though, only turning red with shed blood.

"Seto!" Calgara's voice was thick with shock.

"Great Warrior Calgara!" the boy cried. " I wanted to be a great warrior like you. I wanted to protect the village but now... I... I don't want to die yet!" he cried running further into the forest, away from his village and home.

"Our people suffer.." Calgara thought at the boy's heartfelt proclamation. " I know Mousse's sacrifice is for the best... for the people...but I... I want to save my little sister" I looked up to the sky. "why is it like this?"

He left Seto to his own devices. What could he say...nothing. What could he do...Nothing. Never had Calgara felt so... so... useless

The pain in the great warrior's heart was hundreds of times more painful than any thing he had ever physically encountered.

So he trudged slowly up to his favorite tree the one that was near the outskirt of Shandora. And he sat and waited for what he was not sure, but he waited non-the-less. However, whatever it was never came and finally it was time for the sacrifice. So, with a heavy heart Calgara walked to his sister's sacrifice.


End file.
